Il pleut sur Central Park
by amako-ettoile
Summary: La pluie se déverse sur les deux corps enlacés. Seuls dans Central Park, Loki et Tony pensent. Ils pensent à la mort, à la solitude, à la tristesse. Et Loki ne pleure toujours pas.


« Merde. Merde merde merde. »

Loki ne cessait de répéter ce mot. Il ne comprenait pas. Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Les choses avaient pris une tournure étrange, dramatique, obscène en un mauvais sens, affreuse, … Le dieu avait plus de mille mots pour décrire ça, mais aucun ne reflétait ses sentiments. Un mot ce n'est rien, juste des lettres. Comment un vulgaire mot pourrait être assez fort pour représenter ce qu'il ressentait ? Alors il était là. A Central Park. Au beau milieu de la nuit. Et il ne comprenait pas. Non, vraiment pas.

Son cœur n'était plus qu'un morceau de chair sanguinolent. Il avait mal, bon dieu qu'il avait mal ! Et il s'en voulait affreusement. Tout était de sa faute. Si il avait trouvé les bons mots, si il avait su quoi dire, si il avait couru, si il ne s'était pas énervé. Mais avec des « si », Thor et Jane seraient encore en vie. Avec des « si », il aurait encore un frère. Et il ne serait pas à Central Park au beau milieu de la nuit, attendant des larmes qui ne venaient pas.

« Stupide. Je suis stupide. Et pathétique. »

Il sourit. D'un sourire triste et dénué de joie. D'un sourire amer et perfide. Il sourit alors qu'il était triste. Logique non ? Après tout, quand on ne peut pleurer, on sourit non ? Au moins ne riait-il pas. Cela aurait été un manque de décence envers son défunt frère. Et ça, il ne le ferait jamais. La nuit était fraiche, presque glacée. C'était une belle nuit pour certains, une mystérieuse pour d'autres. Loki se demandait pourquoi il était venu là. De tous les endroits où il aurait pu aller, il avait choisi Central Park. Serait-ce ironique de penser qu'il était venu là dans l'espoir de revoir une certaine personne ?

« Tu m'attendez beau brun ? »

Il faillit sursauter. Juste faillit. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sursauter. Mais la peine qui refusait de s'écouler de ses yeux verts l'avait rendu amorphe, catatonique. Alors il se contenta de relever la tête vers le visage souriant de l'homme en face de lui. Souriant. Mais inquiet. Loki voyait transparaître la peine et l'inquiétude au travers des yeux mordorés du bel homme qui lui faisait face. Tony s'assit aux côtés de Loki sur le banc et passa le bras en travers de ses épaules. Comme si les écluses du ciel avaient attendu ce geste pour s'ouvrir, la pluie s'abattit sur New-York, noyant Central Park sous les trombes d'eau.

« Enfin. »

Ne put s'empêcher de dire Loki. Tony sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire car il resserra sa prise sur lui. Cela devenait parfois inquiétant de voir à quel point l'ingénieur le comprenait. Mais à force, il s'y était habitué. C'était plutôt une bonne chose, comme en cet instant. Le dieu n'avait pas besoin de parler pour avoir une discussion avec Tony, il lui suffisait de le regarder. C'était une activité qu'il aimait faire d'ordinaire. Mais là, il n'en n'avait pas l'envie. En fait il n'avait envie de rien. Hormis pleurer. Et c'est là, en relevant son visage vers la pénombre étoilée, qu'il les vit. Les gouttes. Belles, tranchantes, brûlantes. Il en observa une tombée sur son visage. S'écouler de son front. Rouler sur son œil gauche. Glissé le long de sa joue. Suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire. Et finir son chemin au sol. D'un geste lent et erratique, il en récolta une. Elle était si petite ! Et pourtant si lourde. Central Park n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même sous cette pluie torrentielle. Il n'y avait bien que Tony et lui pour rester sagement assis. Loki continua son manège « je regarde une goutte puis j'en récolte » trois fois avant de réaliser, avec soulagement, quelque chose.

« Je pleure. Je pleure. Je pleure. »

« Non Locks. C'est le ciel qui pleure pour toi. »

Et Tony le serra plus fort parce que bon dieu, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Et Loki se blottit contre Tony et son tee-shirt trempé, les yeux toujours secs, et le cœur encore plus. Thor était mort. Thor s'était suicidé, à cause de lui. Thor le Grand, Thor le Fort, Thor l'Immortel. Thor amoureux, surtout. Et lorsque sa mortelle l'avait quitté, écrasée par un poids-lourd, Thor ne l'avais pas supporté. Il avait tenu trois mois. Trois mois de souffrance et de larmes, celles que Loki ne parvenaient pas à verser. Puis un soir, il avait appelé Loki pour lui parler. Loki qui était énervé, et qui avait crié sur son frère, sans aucune raison. Thor avait prit ça comme un signe ultime. Et il avait sauté du haut de l'immeuble qui abritait l'appartement de Jane. Et Loki était ici, à Central Park, dans les bras de Tony. Mais il ne pleurait pas.

« Pourquoi Tony ? Pourquoi ? »

Ces mots résonnaient fort d'intensité. Tony avait appris par Celui-qui-voit-tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Cet insolite suicide avait aussi fait les choux gras de New York. Loki n'avait pas pu en parler, c'était trop dur. Mais l'ingénieur le soutenait quand même. Et heureusement, sans quoi Loki ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait à son tour. Ce serait-il suicidé comme son défunt frère ? Il ne préférait pas y penser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regretté. Regretté qu'aucune larme ne vienne. Regretté de ne pas avoir été là pour Thor. Regretté ses mots. Jusqu'à regretté sa vie, ou d'être en vie. Central Park paraissait bien horrible cette nuit. Sous la pluie. Tel un cimetière accueillant deux âmes en peines.

La nuit tombait sur Central Park. Sur leur banc, les deux amants blottis l'un contre l'autre voyaient les larmes du ciel taries. Loki enfouie son visage dans le cou de Tony, profitant de la douce chaleur que diffusait le mortel. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Tony n'avait pas été là. Sans doute aurait-il rejoint son frère et sa mortelle en Helheim. Il aurait revu sa fille comme ça. Mais il avait Tony, alors il allait rester. Parce qu'il avait quelqu'un à aimer, à protéger, comme il n'avait pas su aimer et protéger Thor. Doucement, alors que les étoiles commençaient à scintiller, Loki se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Voilà un nouvel OS parce qu'on est inspirée ! D'ailleurs, merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui ont lu le premier OS "Midnight".

Vous avez intérêt à avoir sorti vos mouchoirs, à renifler tellement vous êtes tristes, et à nous massacrer à coup de review ! (n'oubliez pas : si vous tapez trop fort, nous allons saigner, des dommages pourront être observés, et nous serons inaptes à écrire autre chose)

On vous aime fort,

**Amako & Ettoile**


End file.
